1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elliptical exerciser, and more particularly to an elliptical exerciser which is able to control the resistance of the elliptical exerciser separately when swung or pedaled or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of exercise machines, an elliptical exerciser is a common machine. The use is simple. Both hands and both feet do exercise like running. The tread motion is in the way of elliptical trajectory, so it is called as an elliptical machine or an elliptical exerciser. However, the magnetic control of a conventional elliptical machine is focused on the resistance control of swing levers that swing forward and backward. Because the up and down tread resistance of pedal rods is linked by connecting rods, the structure is extremely complex. As a result, the entire elliptical machine is large in size to increase the transportation cost and occupy space.
Another shortcoming is that the resistance of both hands and the resistance of both feet are different. If the resistances of both hands and both feet are the same, it is unable to get the deserved exercise effect. The motion of both feet must accommodate to the motion of both hands. Under only one control, it cannot obtain the deserved exercise and fitness effect.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.